The disclosure relates generally to warning light systems for use with motorized vehicles and, more particularly, to a lighthead mounting structure for use in such warning light systems.
Warning light assemblies mounted on emergency vehicles are well known in the art. The modern trend is toward compact, low profile, self-contained warning light assemblies. Compact and low profile warning light assemblies have improved arrow dynamic efficiency and significantly reduce the wind noise associated with higher profile designs. Warning lights are typically required to produce very bright light and as a consequence include light sources which generate significant amounts of heat. Warning lights also operate on emergency vehicles where they are exposed to the elements year round. As a consequence, warning light assemblies are typically sealed to protect internal components from exposure to the elements. Further, warning light assemblies are expected to withstand relatively high levels of shock and vibration present in their operating environments. Warning light assemblies are preferably field serviceable, allowing replacement of lightheads and other components to maintain safe lighting and warning on the vehicles equipped with the warning light assemblies. Thermal management and ease of maintenance have long been concerns of engineers designing warning light assemblies for emergency vehicles.
It would be desirable to provide a lighthead mounting structure which allows efficient field service and prevents excess accumulation of heat inside the warning light assemblies in which it is used.